The heart that stopped
by DJstarzn'heartz0
Summary: Well Ace is still not over our best buddy Buttercup after all these years. Insults, crimes, names, and knives are going every where. Butch is there so poor old Ace is not in the best of situations! A Buttercup X Butch, little bit of Blossom X Brick, with a dash of Bubbles X Boomer! And Please give me any thoughts on improvement!


_Buttercups POV_

_I opened my eyes noticing I was no longer in my bed. I was on the roof of that old hospital. The one me, Bubbles, and Blossom went to when to professor died. He was diagnosed with lung, skin, brain, and liver cancer. He had been exposed to chemicals X to long and too much. I sat up slowly. I thought about how I got here and summed it up to sleep flying. I only sleep fly on the professor's death anniversary. I sat on the roof… the cold, lifeless, roof. _

**CRASH**

I shot up out of my bed, snapping back to reality. The lime green alarm clock flashed 5:45AM. I looked at it for a few seconds. It changed. But… I turned off my alarm. The last day of the school year (A/N Lucky Bitch) was yesterday. I looked to the window noticing a small breeze. It wasn't open it was broken. That's when my sisters flew into the room Blossom in her long sleeve heart spotted pink nightgown, and Bubbles in her blue dotted one piece pajama's.

"What's wrong?" Blossom said her hands in fist's ready for a fight.

"No-nothing..." I let my voice trail off. Bubbles looked at my window then at me then the window. She was staring the broken edges melting.

"I know. I know what's wrong." Bubbles said in a daze watching the broken glass cool down. Only laser vision could do that kind of damage.

"I-I think we should leave her alone Bloss." Bubbles whispered something in Blossoms ear. I was too shocked to hear what they said. I only saw them nod to one another, give me a hug, and leave.

"S-Sorry." They said in unison. With that they left and I was alone again not knowing how the window broke and wondering what the hell just happened. 'Why? Why does this always happen?!' I thought to myself. I got out of my bed letting my silk, light green tank top resume its resting place on my hip. My legs felt the jolt of cold night air. I wore my tiny silk, light green shorts. I picked up a large sharp blade shaped piece of glass. Slowly I lowered it to my wrist. I let it rest on my veins. The pain of the day that was laying it's self out before me tempted me to cut deep into myself.

"God! What the _hell _are you doing?!" I spun around expecting to see Blossom at the door but I didn't. Instead I felt someone grab my shoulder with one hand spinning me around making my head mimic the motion. Who ever saw me slapped the glass out of me hand and held my wrist tight.

"You can't take your life! You are worth to much!" The blob said. Whatever or whoever it was gave me a head-rush blurring me vision. Another blob waved an appendage. The person or thing holding my wrist let go and flew away. The second blur came in and handed me the glass piece.

"You do what you want with your life. If that means ending it, fine." It said and flew out. I was so confused! I was going to kill myself but at the same time, I wanted to stay to see Bubbles scold me for having such an idea. Only then to hold me and tell me she was sorry about yelling. I wanted to end my life but I wanted to protect the world. I wanted to join my father in heaven but I wanted him to know I was perfect in every way. That his beloved Buttercup candy that he loved and cherished was fine and doing what she was made for. I wanted to please the second blob but what the first one said made me rethink what I was going to do. I was tired, sad, angry, hatful, confused, … and… and scared. I wanted to live but I wanted to die. I wanted to see my father but I wanted to make him proud of me. I wanted to be an only child but I longed for my sisters' embrace. I wanted Blossom to freeze me for giving her attitude. I wanted Bubbles to cry when I told her 'no' to dragging me to a mani-pedie. Then feel bad and end up spending a month's pay on dresses she thought I looked good in that I just shoved in the back of my closet, only to pull them out on her birthday so she could drag me to the mall to get her all the dresses she wants and have some guy in the middle of the day flip her skirt. She always stops and turns an unbearable shade of pink. I would give them a death look and go punch them in the face for even coming within reach of my little sister's ass. I loved my sisters, but I hated seeing the dawn. It's too hard to day after day knowing I was never going to see my father again. I gripped the glass harder and herded until it shuddered and cut in to my hand. I ignored the blood rushing from my hand, picking up the glass only to have the sharp edges cut me deeper and deeper. After twenty minutes I was finale finished. It was now 6:15 and the place where I got my window glass was open, but I waited. For what I wasn't sure but I would know it when it came. That's when I heard something land in my room and I knew that was what I was waiting for. I spun around to see a yellow buttercup left on the window sill. A dot of light was off in the distance too far to tell what color it was. Only five people (not including me) knew that buttercups were the only flower I liked two of them waiting for me down in the kitchen. The other three hated me! _Who the hell left this here? I don't know but when I find them… I-I-I… I don't know. _I thought to myself before opening the door and leaving me room knowing Blossom hated it when I came down stairs with my hands cut up like this.

_? POV_

"I'm sorry Buttercup."

My POV

Read the next chapter please and I can take anything you throw at me, tell me what ya think.

_Butch POV_

I flew as fast as I could after I set that flower on Buttercup's window. I was confused. Do I like her or do I hate her? I mean I know Mojo made me to beat the shit out of her but… I didn't know if I could any more. I decided to drop it till later, tonight was boy's night. Mojo let us get our own place since we were older now. (A/N Dear reader, I will not tell you their age so you can make them whatever age you want. I myself think of them as 16. So whatever you want is good.) So once a month we got out some bear and candy. We always played Truth, Dare, or Double dare. We only did dares but once the dares got to complicated, gross, or big Boomer would start choosing truth. I understood once in a while I chose truth to catch my breath and calm down. It was always some stupid truth Brick came up with, like 'would you kiss Blossom' or 'do you like Bubbles' maybe ' How do you feel about Buttercup' I hated it when they said her name they said it like it was some kind of poison. Wait why would I care? Why don't I say her name like it was going to kill me? My thoughts were interrupted by Brick flying up to me waving his arms' like there was some kind of emergency. I rushed over thinking Boomer got in some kind of accident or fight.

"What's up? Is Boomer O.K?" I asked.

"Yes. Why did you hear something?" Brick said coolly. "But you are late for guy's night! We have everything!" I glared at him but he ignored my death look and dragged me to our old apartment. No one trusted us so we stayed in a little abandon apartment complex even though we had the whole building we always fell asleep in Bricks room. He would put us back in our rooms' when he got sick of Boomers snoring and my mumbling about how I hated and despised our dad and the puffs. One night Brick kept me in his apartment because I was flipping out and he said he thought he saw a tear on my cheek but when he went to wipe it away my cheek was dry. I knew he lied about that last part; he wanted to let me know I was going to be ok.

"Butch, BUTCH!" Brick said snapping me out of my trance.

"Hu? Oh. Sorry I was just thinking." He gave me that look that said 'I know'.

"OK! Time for the best part of the night! Dare, Truth, or double dare!" Boomer said "Butch truth or dare?" I knew what he meant but he hated rambling so he said that.

"Truth, just to start us off." I said sitting down at last.

"Do you want to kiss buttercup?!" Boomer and Brick made kissing noises and said stuff like 'oh I LOVE you Buttercup!' and 'Kissy kissy' I balled my hands in to fists and felt my face get hot.

"I MEAN DARE!" I said franticly not wanting to answer.

"Fine." Boomer dared me to lick the floor. I would have rather lick Bricks floor then make up my mind. After three hours I said something I knew I would regret.

"This is getting boring!" I yelled regretting it as soon as I closed my mouth. Brick turned to me with a sinister look on his face.

"Well then, Mr To-cool, truth or dare?"

"DARE FOR THE LOVE OR GOD DARE!" I screamed

"…. I… I dare you to…" He let his voice disappear in to the air.

"WHAT?!" He leaned in and whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide and my face dropped.

"WHAT? I can't do that what if she wakes up?" He laughed at the expression on his face. He laughed so hard he fell over. When he was done he gripped my wrist and dragged me up to a window. I recognized it. It was the one that lead in to Buttercup's room. She had replaced the glass that I had broken but tonight the window was cracked open I didn't blame her it was a hot night. Brick gave me a push and held back a fountain of laughter. I could tell, his eyes were watering, he was biting his arm and sounded like he was choking.

"I could be here all night." He finale suppressed the laughter long enough to scold me for not going right away. I opened the window and slipped in leaving my brothers outside. I looked at the resting power puff. She grew her hair out and tipped the end green. It looked good on her, but if someone asks I NEVER said that! She was out from under the covers, giving ma a clear sight of what she was warring. It was a faded green strapless shirt with some kind of design on it. I couldn't what it was but I moved on. I was about to do the unthinkable when I noticed her legs. Her bare, warm, sexy legs. She wore no pants only her shirt her hand griping a pencil and a sheet of paper under it. I picked it up and began to read when Brick cleared his throat. I walked up to her bent down and kissed her nose quickly before retreating and turning around. I heard a soft moan and spun around. She simply flipped on her other hip and gave me a clear line of vision to her ass. It was covered by a purple pare of boy-shorts that had 'skinny dipping' written on them. I left in a hurry when the sun peaked over the horizon. I was much faster than my brothers. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep. I loved my dream but hated myself for it._ Stupid ass! Stupid Buttercup! Stupid... Grrrrrr! Why don't I have something to blame for what happened! _I thought stuffing my hands in my pocket. Apparently my hand was not welcome in there, because when I put my hand in I got bitten. Wait pockets don't bite! I pulled out the piece of paper I had taken from Buttercup. It read,

_Dear Butch,_

_I was thinking of you the other night. I think I broke my window but I don't know. I want to meet you on the skyscraper at midnight on Friday. If you get this somehow email me at __BCPFR55 __ or __Midone __ I prefer the second Blossom has access to the other one. A-_

She didn't finish the letter. I pulled up my lap top and typed in the email. I typed quickly and hit send wondering if I did the right thing.

_Buttercup POV_

I looked out my window longing for that annoying voice on my lap top announce I had a new email. Finally it happened. I jumped at the sound a bit but recovered quickly, I woke up and the note was gone. But I knew who took it. Last night he came in took it out from under my head I was not a heavy sleeper. Contrary to popular belief was the lightest sleeper in the house. But the wed sites and newspapers told the truth I could sleep through a train wreck. I was only sensitive to movement. I went on to read the email.

'Hey about the skyscraper thing, sure I'll meet you in a min'

'wait'

'Why'

'I need to get out of my pj's'

'By pjs you mean that old shirt and your underwear'

'HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! ?'

'Saw them last night'

'WHAT?!'

'it was boys night'

'…-_- this is so embarrassing'

'I thought it was hot'

'Whatever let me get ready. We'll talk about this at the skyscraper'

'k look out your window when you're done'

'k?'

I pulled on an old tank-top and some shorts. I pulled my hair in to a pony tail opening my window with my elbow hovering backwards out.

"I'M GOING ON A WALK I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW" I yelled

"BE BACK BY NIGHT FALL!" Blossom shouted back

I turned around to fly out and ran into a brick house. I backed up and looked at it. It wasn't a brick house it was a person someone who hated me and who I hated. Butch Jojo. He looked at me tenderly as if he liked me. But I knew better I took his hand. I was aiming for his wrist but he moved up at the last second. I didn't care I needed to get him somewhere no one would see me with him. I dragged him by my side I could feel it. I could feel him looking at me in that way the way; that made me want to hold his hand forever. Never let go, never let go of him. My last thought brought me to a screeching halt.

"Stop." I said bluntly releasing his hand.

"What? What did I do?" He asked beginning to fly a little in front of me, as if to challenge me. A challenge I didn't know who would win. I always knew who would win any challenge, not knowing scares me. Even if I knew I wouldn't win I fought with my all.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said showing no emotion.

"Like what?" He said inching ahead even farther

"Like _that_." I said a hint of irritation lingering in the air. "Like you like me. Like you care!"

"What are you talking about?" He said backing up even more. "I was just looking at you."

"Fine, oh and you're on." With that I put my feet behind me and launching myself off of nothing. He laughed and took off after me. Soon it was neck and neck. We flew side by side inching in front of each other only to have the other speed up and get ahead by an inch or two. Finale I was at max speed giving it all I had. Then a cone of air began forming around me hugging me tight. Tears came to my eyes. And I looked over to Butch he had the same thing happening to him. Both our eyes watered longing for a brake but I knew if I took a break now I would end up on the other side of the earth. So we pushed and pushed. At last relief was given as a sonic boom slipped through my long hair, around my chest, down my hips, and clung to me black convers. He nodded and we flicked our toes sending the boom across the city. We had flown past the sky scraper without a second glance. We were in a clearing I found a few weeks back. I came here when Ace came looking or I needed some time alone. We landed panting tired from the flight over here. I fell on my knees and butch sat down, put his hands behind his head, and laid them on to a rock. I laid down too, just not like that. I put my head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. He pulled out an IPOD and handed me an ear bud. I put it in and waited soon 3OH3 blasted in my ear. He picked it up and changed the song. I recognized the song. It was my favorite band, Secondhand Serenade. I looked at him as the song fix you played in my head. He sat up causing my head to slide on to his lap. I looked at him he was in no pain but I was. One thing I should mention the fact his legs were spread. So my head fell past his lap on to the ground.

"Sorry." He said his voice suddenly soft and kind. It made me rethink what I was going to say.

"Ow." I said making him chuckle, "I-It's ok." My voice was weak. He lifted my head, crossed his legs, and set my head lightly on to his lap. We stopped talking just as the course began. He picked up my head again but this time forcing me to sit up. His forest green eyes glowed in the setting sun making my heart pump fast.

_Butch POV_

She looked directly in to my eyes. Those beautiful soft emerald eyes gazing in to mine. I leaned in knowing it could only go one of two ways. She could lean in or punch me in the jaw. I took the chance. I leaned in even more. I noticed she was leaning in too. Her eyes were closed as we both leaned in. At the last second she shot up. Letting me fall face first out of my sitting position on to my face, she giggled a bit and apologized.

"It's ok." I said standing up rubbing the back of my neck.

"I have to go." She said. "Blossom will kill me if I'm not back soon." With that she took off, leaving me there alone. When I got home I kicked myself for not making my move sooner. I hated this feeling I had. Every time I saw her I had to look better than everyone else. I didn't like it when other guy's looked in her general direction. Wait…do I like her? NO! I hated her ONLY reason I met her there was I had to tell her I broke her window, I thought about attacking her. But I didn't. I let her put her head on my lap. I almost kissed her. What the hell was I doing? I went on a date with a puff, I tried to kiss her!

What was that feeling? What was it doing there? Why does my heart feel like it's going a million miles an hour?

_Buttercup POV_

I flew home in silence. It was dark and the moon was out, it was so beautiful, so bright, and so… so perfect. Like butches eyes. I thought to myself sighing. Wait what I saying? Why was I going home? Why was I thinking of going to his house? Why, just why? I about faced and flew somewhere I never wanted to go. Somewhere that entering alone was like a death wish for your personal hygiene. I went to the gang green gang's home. I knew I was going to regret it. I knew I was going to lie to myself telling myself it was going to be fine. **WARNING GOING TO GET TEEN RATED: YOU WILL SEE A WARNING WHEN YOU CAN START READING AGAIN**

I landed softly outside (what I can be quiet!). I knocked on the door hoping no one would answer. My luck was running thin so of course Ace did. His face when from a frown to a smirk as he pulled out an epee-pen. I backed up but I was too slow. The needle punctured my shoulder. Seconds later I collapsed out of pain.

"BUTCH, BLOSSOM, BUB-"I passed out.

Moments later I woke up I tried to stand but my legs gave out as soon as they hit the floor. My body hit the floor with a large thud. Ace walked in as if I had been sitting on the floor since he got the place.

"Hey Butterboobs. why you on the floor?" He asked after lighting a cigarette.

"Ass-Hole let me go!" I yelled.

"Let my think… NO." He explained "When you broke up with me I was crushed! Now I'm getting what I want. If it is through force or not! "He picked me up and set me on an old smelly mattress. It smelled of sweat, old cloths, and something I prefer not to talk about. He pinned me down reaching for some rope. The next thing I know I'm nude and tied to the bed frame, and Ace is tying a gag. I shut my eyes tight; when I opened them Ace was naked towering over me. A tear pushed at my eye begging for freedom, I held it in. I was not going to cry. I was about to let all the tears flood my cheeks when the door broke of its frame and hit the floor. Butch launched himself at Ace knocking him off. He punched Ace in the face and was about to laser beam his heart when he looked at me. I tried to turn away to hide my self but my arms stayed in that same position.

**YOU CAN READ AGAIN**

_Butches POV_

I looked at Buttercup for only a second; I took a second look when I saw what state she was in. She was naked laying bound and gagged on a gross old bed. I looked at Ace I hit him one more time knocking him out. I struggled with the knot around her wrist. I then realized there were two knots. One tying her arms together and a second one tied to the bed. I was in a rush I hated her but not enough to ignore the blood curdling scream I heard earlier. I cut the knot securing her to the bed with a small Swiss knife. I shoved my blade back in my pocket ad took off my shirt. After pulling it over her head I scooped her up and flew her somewhere they would never look. My apartment.

_Buttercup POV_

He pulled off his shirt and pulled it over my nude figure, being careful not to touch me any where I didn't want to be touched. He then picked me up bridal style and flew out of the house. I normally would have hit him and told him to put me down but, I couldn't. My words were muffled by the gag tied tight in my mouth. I flashed back to when we started this so called relationship thing.

_I landed in the clearing I discovered a while back. Blossom was super pissed when I told her my power was better than hers. She always loved her Ice Breath. It saved the town many times. But I got so mad! If a fight we had got to bad she would bring it up and I would end it. Stomping to my room or coming here._

"_Hey Butterbutt." A voice said._

"_Who's there?" I said spinning around my hands at the ready._

"_Oh hey killer just wanted to know what you were up to!" Butch said putting his hands up in surrender. With that I put my hands at my side. _

"_Nothing." I said angrily._

"_No. I can't tell." He stated "I can read you mind."_

"_What?!" I yelled "Get out!"_

"_Hmm. No, you have some thoughts I want to see and well some pretty good ones to." He said, looking at me in a kind of way that made my face get hot. "but one thing I can't tell is why you are mad. You have too much going through your head."_

"_Blossom told me my power was useless," I continued "she said I would never matter to the team as much as she did."_

"_You have a power that your sister's don't have? Well let's see then." He said in a caring voice. "I'll show you mine!"_

"_Fine." I said sticking my tongue out and folding it. He chuckled and folded his tongue upside-down. I blushed when I saw him looking at me in that way, the way that made me want to kiss him right there on the spot._

"_They would fit perfectly." He said noticing my soft pink cheeks. It had been less than an hour and I felt like nothing happened, like we were the only two people on the earth. _

"_What a shame." He said out of nowhere._

"_What?"_

"_You're so hot when you're thinking." He said nibbling at my ear. _

"_S-Stop it." I said not sure if I wanted him to. My mind said no, but the rest of my screamed do it. So I did. NOT THAT! I mean I let him nibble and nip at my ear and neck. It felt so good but I knew I was wrong. I came to my senses and shoved him off. _

"_What the hell are you d-doing?" I said recovering from my moment of bliss._

"_I thought that was obvious." He pushed me up agents a tree and kissed me hard. I didn't kiss back not at first._

Now I lay in his arms on the verge of crying, waiting to get where ever he was going.

_Butch POV_

I held Buttercup close never wanting to let go. But I had to right? Or could I hold her till the day she has to go? When I got to my apartment I put her down and went to my closet. I knew she was going to be glad now but when she comes back to reality she's going to hate me. I pulled a pair of her soft green underwear out. I threw them to her and searched for a T-Shirt that was going to be thrown out but I hid it. It had her favorite band's logo on it, I got it when Brick took me to Warp Tour. It was a blast, there were tons of bands and I got collectable guitar picks. No I don't play but I do love looking at them. I finale found it and tossed it on to my bed. It was going to be a little big but she liked wearing my old clothing. Plus she looked good in it. I turned around to see her soft emerald eyes begging me to cut the ropes on her arms and legs. All she wanted was to be able to move and do things on her own. I walked over and picked her up, and held her bridal style. She was tall so her butt dipped down and sat on my lap. I loved holding her, letting her hug me, it just felt good. My moment of bliss ended, no not ended, it came to a screeching halt.

"What the HELL?!" Brick screamed from the door "Why is she here and wearing your shirt? And why is it red?" I noticed a huge red blotch on the shirt growing darker and bigger. I gripped the frayed end, making sure to lean her away from Brick so he didn't see her. I saw the worse thing in the world, her hip was coated in blood and more was coming. I grabbed the old sheets of my bed tearing a large portion off; I tied it tight on her hip. I thought she was to quiet, and still too still. I knew I saw her eyes growing less and less alive. I thought I saw Ace hit her with something.

"How did y-" My voice was interrupted by blossom.

"What did YOU do to her?" She gasped and rushed over to Buttercup.

"BLOSS I DIDN-" Bubbles flew in saw Buttercup and started bawling. She sank to her knees begging a unnamed person not to take her, not to make her go home, to let her stay longer. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER! NOT NOW!" Bubbles screamed. Boomer sank to his knees and hugged her. So much happened so fast, I was so confused. I flew to the hospital. The woman at the front desk hung up the phone and asked me what I needed. I showed her the gash on Buttercups hip. She simply nodded pushed a button and said calmly "Doctor Tomas there's a code blue in the waiting room." Less than one minute later a women came sprinting in, nurses and a few people holding needles rushed at us. They took her from me and put her on a bed.

"She's allergic to amoxicillin and latex! And she won't eat with a spoon, she's claustrophobic and make sure you call her sisters! And-"I began rattling off everything she told me about her health. I knew she had a medical record but I was so worried.

A few hours later they had remover a seven inch blade from her hip, stitched the cut, and run a rape kit. I waited for the results in her room, I sat in a chair across the room when I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Buttercup!" I flew to the bed and hugged her tight. Then the doctor came in.

"I have the results." At that I let go and turned.

_Buttercup POV_

When the doctor said she had the results Butch stopped hugging me.

"It's positive. I'm sorry. The good news is Buttercup won't be a mother for a few more years." She told us "You can take her home. But be back in a week for a fallow up." Butch nodded and picked me up. He hated seeing me in a wheelchair. It made him feel like I was crippled, like he had failed me. He didn't trust me to fly on my own yet so he held me like he always did, holding my legs and my back, with my arms wrapped around his neck. I looked up and saw his hair flicking behind him. He was flying me home at the perfect time of day. The wind blew his hair behind his face, the light was hitting just right the shadow on his face made him look so good, so nice, so perfect.

_Brick POV_

I sat in the Powerpuff girl's house when Blossom started ranting about how much trouble Butterbutt would be in when she was well again.

"Hey Boom you think she was the one Butch was talking about?" I questioned my younger brother who was listening to Blossom as much as I was.

"Who? Blossom? No." He replied siting up.

"No not her. I meant Blubber butt." I corrected

"Oh! I don't know he just left with her. So I didn't have time to tell how he felt about her." Boomer said. I could tell he was a little bothered by the fact he didn't know what Butch was thinking or feeling. "I hate it."

"What was that?" I sat up when I heard the sound of the window opening upstairs. (If you don't know we have super hearing. All six.) I rushed to a light emerald door. I knew it was Buttercups. Hers was surprisingly the only one without battle scars. Blossoms pin door had a burn mark in the center and Bubbles had dents and a few close called holes. I pressed my ear up to the perfectly painted door. Inside I heard a conversation.

"Hey BC we're back you can open your eyes." I heard butch tease.

"God you are a sucky driver!" Buttercup said

"You didn't like my car?" Oh I forgot to mention Butch, Boomer, and I got a car a while ago and Butch loved it.

"I like the car, you almost killing me I could live without." Buttercup said I knew there was a smirk on her face.

I waved the others on to the door, they came over and pushed their heads' ageist it and as a group we waited for one of the two to talk.

"I'm beat." Buttercups voice appeared

"Me too," Butch said "I'm going to sleep." After the sentence finished there was some rustling and Buttercup screamed then burst in to giggles. I pulled my head away and stood up. _I guess Butch can get his beating some other time. _I thought.

"What are you doing?" Blossom looked in my direction

"They're tired," I said calmly "just let them sleep." I walked down the stairs Boomer close behind me.

"Are you really going to let him off like that?" Boomer said not yet noticing I was letting them sleep in the same room.

"No but he tired, she's tired, Plus Butch will kick my ass if I try to take him home right now." I pointed out.

"What about that same room thing?" Boomer said getting mad "Why can't I sleep with Bubbles in her room?"

"Butch just got back from where ever he ran off to. I'm moving him after he falls asleep." I told him. He just nodded. Blossom came down a few minutes after we finished our conversation.

"What was that?" She blurted angerly

"What was what?" I asked confused

"Letting them sleep in the same room!"

"I'm moving Butch after he falls asleep, relax."

"What are you going to do about him kidnapping my sister?" She was getting pissed.

"I'll punish him when we get home. For now Boomer's to nice to mention he's starving. So he needs to eat. Can you make him something?" I finished. Boomer glared at me as his stomach growled, making him blush, me laugh, and Blossom role her eyes. She walked into the kitchen coming out a few second later with something steaming in a bowl.

"Buttercup is in her room and she normally cooks. I just warmed up some leftovers from last night. Is that okay?" She said as a wonderful aroma filled the room. Boomer nodded his head rapidly.

"You hear that?" I said

"Now what?" Boomer said with his mouth full.

"Exactly! Butch is asleep." I ran upstairs and opened the door quietly. Butch had one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around Buttercup. She was on her side and had one arm behind her head the other was by her cheek. I walked up slowly being careful not to make too much noise. When I got to the bed I saw the edge of her shirt was resting on her hip, but that's not what caught my eye, what did was a small line of stiches. Instantley I went back down to the living room where Blossom was.

"You have to come see something!" I said

"Okay. I'm coming." She got off the couch. Bubbles looked at Boomer they both went for the remote. Boomer won but I flew over and took it from him, I then handed it to Bubbles who spit her tongue out.

"Hey!" Boomer said disapprovingly

"Whatever you wanted to watch is not allowed in this house," Blossom said from the stairs "Bubbles is not allowed to see anything over PG, or the news." I knew what she was doing. She was protecting her little sister from the horrors of the world. With that we flew upstairs landing right outside Buttercups door. I motioned for her to be quiet and opened the door. She walked in, looked at her sister and my brother, and pointed at Butch obviously mad he was still holding her. I shook my head and walked close to the bed, Blossom fallowed. I pointed at Buttercups hip; she lifted the shirt slightly and saw what I had seen. Her eyes got wide and filled with tears. Butch shifted closer to Buttercup tightening his grip on her as if he thought someone was in here trying to take her. I looked out the window, I saw the stars and the moon. I tugged Blossom out of the room, her hands were wet from the tears she had wiped off.

"Can we stay here?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Why?" Blossom questioned.

"For one Butch is having a nightmare, two Boomer is asleep and I can't carry both of my brothers." I said

"Okay I get the second thing but what does Butch having a nightmare have to do with getting him home?" Blossom said

"When Butch has a nightmare he holds on to his safety net like there's no tomorrow." I told her "He doesn't have it with him tonight so he's using the next best thing; witch at this moment is your sister."

"What's his safety net?" Blossom asked

"It's an old blanket he has." I said making her giggle a bit "What?"

"It's just, Buttercup has the same thing. Only every time she misses the professor, feels down, or gets a bad grade on a test she goes to her room and holds it like it's her baby."

_Butch POV_

I shot up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat; I glanced at the clock next to the bed, 5:39. I looked down to see Buttercup on her side her hand tucked under her head and her gorgeous eyes half open. She sat up and I threw my arms around her

"I failed you. It's my fault." I whispered to her.

"No it's not," she reassured me "you know that." She was so calm, so kind, so understanding. I felt hot tears fall down my face; I wanted to wipe them off so she wouldn't feel them on her back but I let them run down my cheeks. She pulled out of the hug, and wiped the tears away. Buttercup got up, turned on the light, then sat back down. She hugged me tight and did something I never heard her do. She started singing to me.

"When you try your best but you don't secede,

When you get what you want but not what you need,

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,

Stuck in reverses,

And the tears come streaming down your face,

When you lose something you can't replace,

When you love someone but it goes to waist,

Could it be worse?,

Light will guide you home,

And ignite you bones,

I will try to fix you," Her beautiful voice echoed in my ear as I pulled her closer.

"High up above or down below,

When you to in love to let it go,

But if you never try you'll never know just what your worth,

Lights will guide you home,

And ignite your bones,

I will try to fix you,

Tears streaming down your face,

When you lose something you cannot replace,

Tears streaming down your face,

And I,

Tears streaming down your face,

When you lose something you cannot replace,

Tears streaming down your face,

When you lose something you cannot replace,

And I,

Tears streaming down your face" Her voice was growing slow now telling me she was tired.

"I promise you I will learn from my mistakes,

Tears streaming down your face,

And I,

Lights will guide you home,

And ignite your bones,

I will try to fix you." She finished and let out small sobs.

"Don't cry," I said wiping my last tear away "don't cry."

"I h-have t-t-to g-go t-take a sh-shower." She got up and grabbed something from her closet.

_Buttercup POV_

I turned on the hot water, stepped in the shower, and sat down. I let the water rush over me like rain.

"Buttercup," I hear Butch say "are you ok?"

"No." I responded "I'm not." I heard the door open and Butch pulled the shower curtain aside, revealing my tear stained face. He looked at me with compassion in his eyes; I closed my eyes tight as a single tear strolled down my face. I felt something hug me when I turned around Butch was in the shower with me hugging me from behind. I put my head on my knees.

"It's okay Butterfly you can tell me," he said turning of the water and pulling me to my feet. He leaned over grabbed my pajamas and helped me into them.

"Butch." I said.

"Yes Buttercup."

"Do… Do you love me?" He seemed to be taken aback by the question.

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking, that's all."

"Okay."

"So do you?"

"Yes more than anything in the world."

"Really." I said.

"Yes more than food, or money, or my dad, or my car." He said pulling me closer.

"Butch."

"Yes BC."

"I love you more."

_Butch POV_

I woke up the next morning and the love of my life was gone. I shot out of bed when I didn't feel her under my arm that I always had around her. I flew down stairs at top speed only to run into someone. It was her, thank god, I looked her up and down she was still in her black tank top and green shorts, only now she was covered in hot eggs and oat meal. I started to laugh then I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She said pulling a rag out of the elastic ban holding up her shorts and wiping some oatmeal off of my shirt. I chuckled and took the rag; I gently ran the rag down her arm wiping some of the oatmeal off then kissed her nose.

"Yum that's good to bad I won't get to eat the rest." I said she giggled her adorable giggle.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can get out of here." She said with a smile.

Later after she got ready and I got changed we left. We were headed to the clearing we used to some alone time. She had a jade green strapless top with the word love printed in black with a cute mini skirt that had a small rip in the left pocket, it also had green and lime green puff paint on it. The story goes: We bought a bunch of puff paint for Bubbles for a science project. When she was done she shot Buttercups ass with puff paint and be lamed me for it. So Buttercup shot my back with a pink puff paint bullet. So the war began and eventually the entire house had puff paint tattoos and Buttercups skirt had battle scars. She loved them though and I loved her. My happy memory was interrupted with an unpleasant voice ringing in my ear.

"Oh my, what is an ass hole like you doing with such a beautiful girl like that?" I looked up and saw Baron. He was a second me, only he was part of the Rowdyright boys. It was a failed attempt by him to recreate me and my brothers. He rushed over and took Buttercups hand pulling her away. I tried so hard to keep calm; I closed my eyes and opened them. When I did I saw him holding Buttercups waist tight. She was wincing from her fresh stiches being handled so roughly.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"I don't want to." He said squeezing her waist in an attempt to pull her close. She tried to fly away but before she even left his grasp he elbowed her stiches.

"Stop!" I demanded

"Why would I do that? It seems to bug you. And my life is dedicated to dating Butterbaby here and making your life a living hell." He said smirking after he punched her stiches one more time. This time she cried out in pain clutched her hip and tears fell.

"I don't care if you hate me! I don't care about you making my life a living hell. Knock yourself out but stop hurting her PLEASE!" I said a tear forming in my eye when he tightened his grip again. "Stop she has stiches! Stop!"

I had enough, this guy was going down. I hit him in the gut making him drop Buttercup. She was in too much pain to fly. She plummeted to the hard ground below. A few people scattered out of the way was she plummeted six or seven feet under the ground. Before my brain even registered what was going on Baron had her again. Only this time he was holding her up by her hair, he through her across the city. When he passed me he said "If I can't have her no one can." I rushed through the city until I found her cut up and abused. The worst part was the gang green gang, the ameba boys, and princess decided it would be a good time to get revenge, she was breeding badly, Princess was beating her, Ace was looking down her shirt and up her skirt, and the ameba boys supplied gags and rope to tie her up. I raced in they took one look at me and backed off. I took her in my arms and floated up to Ace.

"If I ever see you touch her or look at her again I will rip your penis and shove it down your throat. Got it?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You think I would believe that shit?" He said letting out a chuckle. I dropped Buttercup to pick him up by the color, flying a good distance above the town. I let go and flew down to the ground catching him by his neck.

"Do you believe me now?" I said he nodded "Good." I dropped him with a thud. Princess was long gone and the ameba boys ran away when I dropped Ace on his face. I rushed over to where I dropped Buttercup.

"Thank you." She said as I carried her home.

"What happened?" Brick said when I got in the door.

"Baron happened; he has a thing for Buttercup. Where's the disinfectant?" I asked trying to move passed the awful date I just got back from. "Never mind I got it."

"Come on Butch something else happened." I sighed sat down and put Buttercups leg up on to my lap and started cleaning it. Half way through the story Buttercup woke up.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled throwing her arms around her sister. Salty tears ran down her cheeks. Buttercup winced but hugged her sister back. I finished cleaning her wounds and she stood up.

"I'm changing." She said bluntly before running up stairs. I watched her go when she turned the corner I took a step to follow her.

"I wouldn't she's mad. Or sad I can't really tell." Brick said.

"Will you stop using your stupid emotion powers?" I said before taking off after her.

_Buttercup POV_

I looked out my window remembering when I was young and would sneak out in the late night to see Ace who I trusted, but then he put my sisters over a pot of molten steel. I was so stupid so… a knock sounded on my door. Butch waked in and lay down on my bed.

"My brother sucks!" He yelled

"What's up?" I said knowing how this felt.

"He uses his stupid special power to read my emotions! Plus yours! If your pissed I feel like it' my job to know that not his." I sighed at his last comment.

"It's okay." I assured him "Blossom has been using her power to make me tell her things and to punish me. She never does that to Bubbles." I laid down next to him.

"I hate not having a power that my brothers don't!" He sighed. I looked at him, he looked at me. I folded my tongue he laughed and folded his upside-down. Out of nowhere he kisses me.

"I-I can't," I said "I-I just can't." Tears formed in my eyes as he sat up with a questioning look on his face.

"What did he do?" He asked knowing I only acted like this when something went too far.

"He… he did it again." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. Tears flowed down my cheeks. He pulled me back down to a laying position. A few tear filled hours later I was asleep and Butch had his arm around my torso holding tight, so close I could feel his heartbeat, so near I could hear him hum a soft melodies in his dreams..

_Blossoms POV_

I heard sobs coming from the wall. I was worried my room was the in the center and the sobs were coming from Buttercups wall. I got up peaking my head out of the door before stepping out.

"Nice undies." I turned around to see Brick standing there.

"What are you up here for?" I asked pulling my shirt down trying to hide my hot pink underwear.

"Butch came up here like an hour ago. We're leaving in the morning and he needs to get his crap together and… and" He let his voice trail off.

"And what?" I asked walking back into my room to grab some shorts.

"He has to break up with Buttercup." He finished. My eyes went wide; I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"He has to break up with her!" I said.

"Yes. He can't date her."

"Well why?"

"Because I have to protect him."

"How is breaking my little sister's heart and stomping on the pieces protecting him Brick?" What I said struck a nerve "How is making him tell someone he loves that he can't see her any more protecting him?"

"It just is okay!"

"How? It's my sister's heart you're crushing! I think I deserve an answer!"

"Fine, you want your answer! Here's your answer! He can't love her! He's not allowed to!"

"What? That's why because it breaks the rules, there's more than that I can tell!"

"Fine there is but why do you care?"

"Because I have to deal with her when you leave, that's why! Why can't you push aside your huge ass ego and tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to!"

"Who says!?"

"ME!"

"Why does your decision affect Butch?"

"Because he doesn't really love her!" I stopped.

"What?" I felt my heart drop.

"I have to go, get Butch." He turned around and headed for Buttercups room. I fallowed him down about five feet. The door opened softly and we floated in. Brick woke up Butch and I went to get Bubbles and Boomer to help hold Buttercup back. When I got back Butch had the same face Brick had. Emotionless. He had gartered all of his things they now sat in a pile by the door.

"Buttercup, Buttercup!" Brick said inpacentley.

"Yes." She yawned

"We have to talk." Butch said calmly.

"Okay." Buttercup said completely unaware that her heart was going to be ripped out of her chest.

"Can you leave?" Butch said politely. We shuffled out of the room shutting the door behind us, then pressing our heads agents it.

"Hey Butch you seemed preoccupied, what's up?" Buttercup's voice was worried.

"I-I lied."

"What?"

"I don't love you."

"What?" her voice lost all life

"I can't see you anymore. I lied I don't love you." Me, Bubbles, and Boomer got ready gold back Buttercup.

"What?"

"I told you I lied I don't love you. I never have and I never will." All three of us rushed in. Bubbles grabbed her ankles, I took her wrists and Boomer got in front of her. She was up in the air now. I assumed ready to attack but the opposite happened. She landed and sank to her knees. The boys left and Buttercup just sat there, she did nothing. When the door shut me and Bubbles went to her room. She was still on the floor only now she was sobbing. She was letting years of bottled emotion's out. The next morning she walked down stairs made breakfast and went back upstairs same thing with lunch, and dinner. This went on for a week before I caught her pulling up her jeans that had fit perfect just one week ago. I had enough.

"Bubbles, I'm going out tonight," I said to Bubbles one night after Buttercup had gone back to her room "I'll be home late maybe with company. I need your help with me company though. They are a bit rowdy." I hinted. She nodded.

"I assume you only need me. Buttercup can stay in her room?" I nodded back placing my plate in the sink and exiting the house. An hour later I came back holding two boys by the collars of their shirts. The third fallowed willingly.

I set one down in the kitchen and the other in the living room with me.

"You broke my sister." I said

"What?" Brick questioned.

"She won't eat, won't sleep, won't tell me how I can help, nothing." I told him.

"Not my fault she's a coward." He said

"She's not a coward and you know it! I seem to vividly remember a point in time when she was smacking your sorry, fat ass around like a ball." I said

"So?" I picked him up by the collar and held his face close to mine.

"SO! You broke her heart an-"My threat was interrupted by Bubbles scream.

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP SHE… SHE" Bubbles was weeping like I've never seen.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Boomer tried to calm Bubbles down.

"It's Buttercup she cut herself." My heart dropped

_Butch POV_

I heard Bubbles wailing in the other room and went in just as Boomer told Blossom the news. Buttercup cut herself. I flew faster than I have ever flown in my life. Fasted than when Boomer was being beaten up by the gang green gang, faster than when princess was holding a laser gun to Bricks head. Tears fell of my face I knew I couldn't do anything to undo this. I arrived in Buttercups room faster than light. There on the floor was Buttercup was a piece of glass in her hand. Picked her up, I put my fingers on her neck longing to feel a pulse. Finale after what felt like an eternity I felt one. I busted through the roof and flew to the hospital. I flew right past the lady at the front desk in to an empty room placing Buttercup softly on to the bed. I punched a blue button behind her head so hard it broke off the wall.

"I lied! I lied! I do love you! Pease don't leave me not now not like this!" I shouted right before I was shoved aside. Doctors and nurses flooded the room. Three hours later I sat in the waiting room. Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer walked up to me. I shook my head.

"Oh my god she's dead!" Bubbles cried.

"No." I said "But she could have been. And it's my fault." I went outside. I looked of in to the distance. The field of buttercup's Buttercup loved was not too far from here. As I was getting ready to take off Boomer came out.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"There's a field of flowers not too far from here, I need to get some alone time." He nodded and I left. I flew for a good five minutes then landed in the field. It smelled so good there. It smelled like her, like buttercups and caramel. I laid there and waited. I waited for Buttercup to come up and ask what I was waiting for.

"Butch, Butch! She's up, she's awake!" Boomer came running up to me. It took me no time at all to get back. I rushed to her room, I was surprised to see her alone.

"Where is everybody?" I asked walking into the room.

"Blossom went to get me water Brick went to my house to get me some real clothing. And Boomer should be here in a minute." She said not looking at me. I could tell she felt like crying.

"I lied." She looked at me with tears in her eyes when I said that.

"I know you lied, you don't love me." She said as one tear rolled down her pale face.

"No. I lied I do love you." I said walking over to her and kissing her forehead "Don't leave me."

"Why? Why would you say that?" She said holding my hand to her cheek.

"I'm stupid, and I thought I would hurt you if we stayed together." I lied.

"You're lying again." I backed away as she said that.

"I-I…" She glared at me.

"You think you can come here and lie to me! Tell me you love me for the second time! I tried to kill myself last time you did this!" She yelled as more tears rolled down her face on to the bed they had her on.

"I'm ling to protect you!" I yelled as Boomer walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked walking over to Buttercup and fluffing to pillow behind her head.

"I lied." I answered. He looked at me then at Buttercup, I turned out of the room. I was not going to lie to her again.

_Buttercup POV_

I watched as Butch walked out.

"What did he lie about?" Boomer asked braking me trance.

"Nothing," I said looking into his eyes. Those eyes knew I wasn't telling him the truth. He did the same thing Bubbles did; they looked you in the eye with that look that made you felt guilty for not telling them. "He said something that matters a lot then told me he lied."

"He lied about love." He said. I forgot that Boomer and his brothers had the ability to read other people's minds.

"Yes." I said wiping a tear off my face.

"He does love you." I looked at him in shock. Did he really just say that? Did he really say that the person that broke my heart loved me? I looked at the blankets covering my lower body. I hated the thought of him, the thought that he didn't lie and was just trying to figure this all out. But why did I hate it? I was doing the same thing. I was figuring out how I felt, I was unsure of what I wanted. _Why does this happen to me? Why can't I just love him? Why do I screw everything up? _I thought to myself.

"It happens because you don't know what you feel. You can't love him because you don't think he will love you back. And you screw things up because you don't know how to handle your feelings around him." Boomer said.

"Why can't I just figure everything out now?" I asked knowing thinking was going nowhere.

"You want him to love him. But he doesn't know if he loves you." He answered.

"Why doesn't he know?" I said balling my hands into fists.

"I can't love you when Brick is here. I have to love you when you ask, and I can't sort out my own emotions and problems long enough to know if I really love you." A voice said from the door. Boomer moved to the left allowing me to see who it was. It was Butch, he had tears on his face and his voice was shaky, Boomer left but not before whispering 'His mind is all over the place.' to me.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He said walking up to the bed. I sifted to the right giving him a spot to sit. He stayed standing. "Why did you not tell me it would hurt you this much?" He had started yelling at me.

"Because," I yelled back. I was getting mad at the fact he was yelling when I did nothing to hurt him. "I don't need to give you a reason!"

"Why? Do I not deserve one?" His voice got louder "Is that it?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" I yelled louder this time.

"BECAUSE I DO," he screamed "I DID THIS WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME IT WOULD HURT YOU LIKE THIS!" I lost my temper.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK I NEEDED YOU" My hands flew up to my mouth.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to think I needed you here with me all the time. I didn't want you to think I was to week to take care of myself and my sisters." I said. He sat down next to me pulling me close.

"I know you can take care of yourself, and your sisters." He said wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me down into a sleeping position.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice from the door for the second time in the past hour. I shot up pulling Butch with me.

"We weren't doing anything Brick, I swear!" Butch said putting himself between me and  
Brick as if he was going to hit me. For a minute I thought he might push Butch aside and hit me when Blossom walked in.

"What is going on?" She shouted. I moved Butch behind me as she threw a fist at his face. She covered her mouth with both hands like she did when she cursed. My hand flew up to my cheek; a streak of green light fallowed me as I fled the hospital.

_Blossom POV_

I stood there not knowing what just happened. All I knew was I went to hit Butch for touching my little sister and ended up hitting her. Butch and Brick stared at me in disbelief. What had done? What _had _I Done?

_Butch POV_

I stared at Blossom; I could not believe what I just saw. Buttercup saw Blossom come at me and at the last minute moved in front of me only to get punched in the face by her older sister. And trust me she hit hard. At that instant Boomer walked in.

"Oh no." He said reading my mind. "What happened?" I was no longer thinking about how Buttercup got hit but just her face when she did. Her and her sisters fought. But never had they hit each other.

"I hit Buttercup." Blossom finally said.

"Why?" He asked totally ignorant of the tragedy that happened only minutes before.

"I was go-"I cut her off.

"She saw me in bed with Buttercup and came at me. But Buttercup put herself in front of me at the last second and Blossom hit her." I told him just then Bubbles walked in a frown covered the smile she wore. I couldn't take it anymore. I zoomed out of the room leaving a forest green light behind me. I had to find Buttercup I just had to.

_Brick POV_

I stood there astonished; I couldn't comprehend what just happened. I had s seen Blossom hit her sister (which she never did) and Buttercup storm out of the room. A few seconds later Boomer came asking questions and Bubbles came in as Butch explained after that he went to find her. I was so confused; I'm the oldest I should have this all under control. But I didn't Butch was missing Boomer had a million questions, Bubbles was on the brink of tears. Blossom should be helping. She shouldn't be standing there, looking at the bed.

"Blossom, I could use some help!" I yelled she came back to reality.

"What? Oh okay." She said suddenly calm. In a matter of seconds Boomer had his answers and Bubbles was smiling. I don't know how she does it but it happens and everything is perfect. Right now that was the least of my worries. The nurse that had been caring for Buttercup walked in.

"Where is she?" Her voice was squeaky and concerned.

"Ask that one." I said pointing at Blossom.

"Where is she?" The nurse repeated at Blossom.

"I hit her." Blossom explained bowing her head as low as it could go "I saw her and Butch in bed hugging, I went to hit him but she moved in front of him at the last second."

"Well where is he?" She asked pushing away the thought of Blossom hitting her little sister.

"He went looking for her when she stormed out." Boomer said.

"Who's going to find him?" She had too many questions.

"I'm going." I said and flew out of the room.

_Buttercup POV_

I was mad, I was sad, and I was scared. Blossom never hit me ever. Even when she said she would, she never did. Just as my thoughts ended I heard someone yell my name, I turned my head for just one second I saw a forest green light coming at me. I sped up not wanting to talk about what just happened to anyone. I looked in front of me. There was a large building, I remembered it. It was an old abandoned building, it was an apartment complex but now it was simply an old building in the middle of nowhere. The town moved closer to the beach so more tourists would come. The weather and time beat the old town in to dust, except this one building. The state I was in if I hit it at the right speed I could kill myself. Tears flooded my face as I sped up for a second time; the building grew closer and closed. At the last second a forest green light hit me, tackling me to the ground, we landed on our sides after a few yards of toppling over one another. We skid a few feet giving both of us a decent amount of cuts and bruises

"What the hell are you doing?" Butch yelled pulling me up and holding my wrists tight.

"I-I do-don't know okay I just don't!" I yelled, my face burned form the salty tears seeping into my cuts. He pulled me close in to a hug. "Don't let go. Please."

"I won't, I swear. I'll never let go again." He said wiping the tears off my face. We stood there holding each other close. My moment was ruined for the second time that night.

"My my don't you look cute in your little dress?" I heard a voice say. It was Baron, he was referring to the dress I was wearing; it was my old power puff uniform. He pulled me away from Butch.

"Hey let her go!" Butch yelled baling his hands into fists.

"Why? She's so beautiful, so perfect." Baron said stroking my cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Butch yelled taking a step forward.

"Oh does that bother you? Well then this will send you over the edge!" Baron took my chin in his hand, turning my head to face him, and then he pushed his lips to mine. My eyes went wide. Butch flew at us but Baron put me in front of himself causing Butch to punch my stomach. I curled over in pain clutching my stomach. Baron then let me go, I was sent three feet into the ground.

"Buttercup!" Butch flew down a tear clinging to his eye. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over.

"Oh well isn't that cute? You think she'll forgive you after all of this?" Baron said picking me back up. Butch grabbed me leg pulling me back down. "Hey let go!"

"No you let go!" Butch said as Baron moved his hand to my other leg and pulling hard, causing butch to fly into the air and me to turn upside down. My dress fell over my face showing off my knee high socks, black boy short cut underwear, and a black lace bra. Both of the boys stared at my underwear and bra for about fifteen minutes before I pulled my dress up.

"BOTH OF YOU PUT ME DOWN AND STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!" I yelled. At that instant Baron let go and Butch pulled me close. "I thought I told you to put me down."

"Ya, but I promised never to let go." He said releasing me and kicking Baron in the stomach. They fought for about an hour before Baron flew away covered in bruises. Butch landed and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Tears filled my eyes. I was not ok. For the second time that night I had been hit by someone I loved, I was kissed by a guy who I barely knew and hated may I and he also shoved his gross tongue down my throat.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled as he pulled me closer.

"It's going to be okay." He said. He didn't believe that I could tell from his voice.

"How do you know that? How do you know Ace isn't going to try to rape me again?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Because," He said looking me dead in the eye "seeing him kiss you hurt so badly. Seeing you hurt was the worst thing I could imagine, as long as I protect you nothing will hurt you. That's how I know." He kissed the top of my head softly. I pulled him close to me never wanting to let go.

"I promise I won't." He said.

"What the hell? This is what started all of this and you two yet again and doing that!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Brick it's not what you think!" Butch said, letting go for just a second before grabbing my hand.

"Then what is it?" He asked landing in front of us.

"Baron came." Butch said pulling me close at the mention of his name.

"Oh." Brick said "Well then, Buttercup needs to go back to the hospital, Blossom is having a paid attack and a nurse almost punched Boomer." Butch nodded and we took off in the direction of the hospital. When we got back I got an ear full from Blossom, a hug from Bubbles, and paperwork from a nurse. Blossom told me she would wright it for me.

"Date of birth?" She asked

"You know that."

"House hold address?"

"You know that too." She wrote for a few minutes.

"Emergency contact number?" I looked at the ceiling, I hated answering this. No matter whom you say it's always the wrong answer.

"How many spaces are there?" She gave me a look then said three. "You, Bubbles, and… and" I left the sentence hang in the air.

"Don't say it Buttercup!" She scolded.

"And Butch." I finished. She glared at me I knew I shouldn't have him as a contact but, he promised. No I didn't trust his word but I trusted him.

"Why are we not saying my name?" I heard from the door.

"Because you're a dirty no good scum bag!" Blossom said and stormed off. He looked at me with a look that said 'what the hell did I do now?'

"Nothing she's just mad that I said you should be one of my emergency contacts." I answered.

"Why does that piss her off so much?" He asked picking up the forms and sitting next to me. I shrugged.

"I just want to finish these forms and go home!" I said as he started scribbling. A few minutes later I was out of the hospital and holding Butches hand, Blossom grumbling something to Brick who was nodding in agreement, and Bubbles was glued to Boomer. I let out a giggle as we landed in front of the house.

"What's funny?" Blossom said.

"You are." I replied blankly.

"Not funnier than the fact you still sleep with a baby blanket!" She shot back. "I think I'll go get it!" She zoomed into the house up the stairs and around the corner. Before I could take off after her she was back with my blanket.

"That's you blanket?" Brick said before falling into the gutter and laughing. I felt my face burn. Not from embarrassment but from the sight of Butch clinging to a light pole trying not to fall on his brother, he was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. The tears on my face stung as they seeped into my cuts. I snatched to blanket out of Blossoms hand and raced up stairs.

_Butch POV_

When I regained my footing I looked up to see Blossom laughing, Brick in the gutter, Boomer leaning on Bubbles both of them trying not to fall. But the first thing I noticed was the absence of Buttercup.

"Where did she go?" I asked. Blossom pointed to the house not stopping her laughter.

"Buttercup, Buttercup!" I yelled zooming through the house. She was nowhere, and then I heard a scream. I ran to her room only to see Ace pushing Buttercup out the window.

"See ya!" He said plunging out on to his motorcycle and riding away. I kicked the wall knowing if I chased him now it would be worth nothing. I looked over to her bed and saw her trash can sitting next to it. The most eye catching thing about it was the small piece of green cloth hanging half way out. I walked over, I reached down griping the fabric, it was soft like her lips but not too soft, it was a little crazy and out of control like her hair when she woke up in the morning. I was amazed at how much this rag reminded me of her. I tied it to my belt loop like she did with ribbons Bubbles made her wear. Seconds later I was outside explaining what happened. Minutes later we were on our way to the Gang Green Gang's house.

_Buttercup POV_

I thrashed and kicked none of the gangs members dared to come close. Ace pulled out a old rusty dagger, I backed up trying to get away from him. I prepared to take off but the dagger dug into my hip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ace questioned. In one swift motion he snapped the knife off its handle. I fell to the floor clutching my side hoping the bleeding stopped. Ace pulled a second dagger out, he took a step forward before kneeling down and stabbing my other hip. My eyes went wide as more and more of my blood covered the floor. As the gang laughed Ace turned the radio on. The song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apprentice roared throughout the house, it was never loud enough to cover the cries of agony I let out. I screamed so loud one of the gang members gaged me. It did nothing now my screams were simply muffled. Finale the sound I prayed for rang in my ears.

"Buttercup!" Butch, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles said in unison. Brick, Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer jumped right into the fight Butch rushed over to me. He pulled my hands off my hip, my blood seeped into his jeans, his hands covered on the blood running down my wrist, and his face stained with tears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried as Butch applied pressure.

"Hold on a second," Butch said removing his hands and staring at my stab wound "the blade is still there!" He took my hand "Brick come here!" Brick flew over and made a face as he saw the amount of blood on the floor.

"Ya?" Brick said looking at my wound. "What can I do?"

"Here," Butch placed his hand over mine "hold her hands, don't let them move!" Brick was disrupted at the thought of holding my hands but he pushed through and grabbed them firmly.

"Ok Buttercup, I'm going to pull the blade out. Ready?" I nodded. No I wasn't ready but I needed to be, so I told myself I was. Bricks grip tightened and Butch pulled the first blade out. Tears flowed down my face mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Ok one more." Butch said ripping the last blade out of my hip. I screamed so loud Brick let go to cover his ears, the fight stopped completely, and all of the glass in the house shattered. When my lungs were empty I began sobbing. Brick got up and called an ambulance, Bubbles fell on the floor at the sight of blood, Blossom tended to Bubbles, and Butch threw himself on me as the gang green gang approached. When I opened my eyes Butch was holding Ace by his throat.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH HER AGAIN," He yelled tears flowing down his face "NOW YOU WILL-"Ambulance sirens cut him off. I watched as he was pushed farther and farther away, as were my sisters. I was scared again; my sisters were what at the moment seemed like a million miles away, and the love of my life was out of sight. Waited for them to pull me away, for them to fly into sight. I wanted to see Bubbles in Blossoms arms, I wanted to see Boomer looking at Bubbles the way he does when she was like that, I wanted to see Brick smack his brother, and out of every one in that room the one person I wanted to see the most was Butch. I wanted him to hover above me and take my hand.


End file.
